


A Stinky Situation

by spitfire402



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladybug Bum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: The latest villain mucks up Ladybug leading to an awkward situation between her and Chat.





	1. Opps

Ladybug was tired, sore and worst of all she stank. They had been trying to pin down the latest villain for the last four hours and were still not making any headway.

“Chat this thing is such a pain in the butt! We are not getting anywhere.”

Chat looked at her, and she could see it was wearing on him as well. “M’lady I pawsitivly agree. This should be easy. We have a good idea where the akuma is we just can't seem to get close enough.”

The latest Parisian that had fallen victim to Hawkmoth was a street cleaner. His typically green uniform was now a mix of that green and Hawkmoths standard garish purple. His weapon of chose was what probably had been a leaf blower that now spewed garbage and sewage.

Ladybug huffed. “I can’t believe you abandoned me.”

“M’lady you know I will put myself in between you and almost any danger, but I just couldn’t do the sewage thing. Oh, and would you mind standing upwind?”

She huffed again as she moved around to stand on his other side. He did seem to be gagging. “I didn’t think an ally cat like you would be so offended by a little smell.”

“M’Lady I will have you know that I am a purrdigreed feline of exceptional taste with an excellent sense of smell. As a matter of fact, I might have a solution to your malodorous problem. I have a very close friend that lives nearby. We could drop in so you might freshen up before we continue. I am sure he would be happy to lend a paw.”

She sighed, the villain, at least was only making a mess so her miraculous would take care of that, she could take a pause to freshen up. “Lead on; muck boy can wait.”

It didn’t take long before they reached their destination, she was almost speechless when they arrived. She hissed, “this is the Agrest mansion, Adrien Agrest lives here, you can not be serious. There is no way I am going in there smelling and looking like I just crawled out of a sewer.”

“But Bugaboo, I purromice he won’t mind. Seriously we are buds. Come on.” He hopped down popped open the window to Adrien's room and disappeared inside. His head peeked out, and he waved her in.

She lowered herself down and stood on the sill. Looking around she remembered the last time she was here when they fought Volpina, and it still discombobulated her to be in Adrien’s room.

Chat smiled. “Get in here before somebody sees Ladybug in the window, we would definitely have questions to answer then.” He held out his hand and helped her down. Being careful not to touch her where the muck was. “Adrien went to get fresh towels and some scented soap. He said he would be right back. I am going to go transform and get some food for my Kwami. Do you want anything?”

She smiled at him. “If you can find a few cookies my kwami would be overjoyed.”

He was off; she smiled as she made her way to the bathroom, silly kitty. She still thought that it was crazy that she found herself in Adrien’s room again and about to use his shower no less and she still couldn’t string three words together around him. She pulled the door closed behind her and dropped her transformation.

Tikki popped out and landed in her open hands. Her antenna went straight out. “Oh my, Marinette what is that horrible smell?”

Marinette sighed, “It’s me. I got hit by some muck from the bad guy. That’s why we are here so I can wash it off.” Tikki floated off to sit as far away from Marinette as she could. “Traitor!” Marinette stuck her tongue out at her kwami.

Her civilian clothes apparently were not affected by the muck but it still coated her hair, and she could feel where it oozed down her back and her front, disgusting. She stripped off her clothes stopping to have a look in the huge mirror over Adrien's sink. Her hair was a matted mess, and the muck clung to her skin. She hoped it would wash off.

Suddenly she heard the door behind her as it slid open and there was Chat, jaw dropped, eyes wide. “I am so sorry!” He screamed and threw the pile of towels and soap at her then bolted, slamming the door behind him.

..oooOOOooo…

Chat stood with his back to the door. “Plagg detransform me.” He figured that if she was going to come kill him it would be faster this way. Maybe he could escape by telling her that Chat Noir had fled and if he never became Chat again she would never know.

Plagg hovered in front of him cackling like a fiend. “Oh my whiskers kid, didn’t anyone ever teach you to knock?”

“B-b-butt she wasn't supposed to be that way. She was supposed to wait until I brought the stuff.” He was several shades of red that was sure to go all the way to his toes.

“You certainly have done it this time kid.” Plagg was still giggling. “What did you see?”

“I-I-I saw a ladybug bum. It was a-an amazing bum, but it will probably be the only bum I will ever get to see. I am soooo dead!” he wailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a glimpse of the akuma go here http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/post/155835467613/muck to see the phenomenal illustration commissioned from @portentous-offerings https://portentous-offerings.tumblr.com/


	2. Ladybum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat sweats.

Marinette stood in a state of shock. She had watched the whole episode **behind** her in the mirror. Turning to Tikki. “D-did Chat Noir just walk in while I was naked?” Tikki silently nodded. “I can’t believe that I didn’t lock the door. Seriously I should have known; I almost did the same thing to Adrien the time we were after Simon Says.” She shook her head not sure if she wanted to cry, scream or storm out and kick Chats **butt**.

In the **end,** she turned around to click the lock on the door and continue to the shower, after all, she still stunk.

Marinette gawked at the shower. “Tikki this is amazing. The shower is like something out of am an advertisement in a magazine.” She spun the dial, and it felt like she was standing in a torrential rain storm. She felt the goop as it slid from her, she grabbed the soap that Chat had thrown on the floor before he bolted. Smelling it, she hummed, “Tikki it smells like the roses from my balcony.”

As she started to lather up, Tikki made her way over and joined her under the water. “Oh, Marinette this does feel good.” She hovered in front of Marinette’s face. “So?”

Marinette waited for the soap to run off of her face “So what?” she reached for a bottle of shampoo.

Tikki sighed, “you know exactly ‘so what.’ What are you thinking about with what just happened?”

Marinette lathered her hair, silently pondering, letting it rinse, as the last washed away she opened her eyes and looked at Tikki. She let out a laugh, “Did you see the look on his face? He almost killed himself leaving so fast. I am sure he didn’t do it on purpose, and I did do the exact same thing to Adrien. I will let him live and start with the assumption that since I was still covered in goo, he might not have seen who I was.”

“Oh Marinette, you are amazing I was worried, **butt** you are handling this so well.”

Marinette smiled and reached over to try Adrien’s conditioner. “I know I should get a wiggle on, but this stuff is so good.” She giggled, “ and making Chat sweat a little might not be very adult, but it is fun.”

Tikki giggled and did a few laps through the water above Marinette’s head.

She finished and dried off with the floofiest most amazing towel she had ever felt and then got dressed. She heard a gentle rap on the door and heard Adrien. “When you’re done Ladybug, Chat Noir said you wanted some cookies. They are on a plate right in front of the door.”

She walked over unlatched the door opening it a crack she scooped the plate in and closed the door.

“Here Tikki have a cookie.”

Tikki sat munching on a cookie while Marinette wandered around looking at all of the product in Adrien’s bathroom. She was impressed, no **butts** about it this was why he always looked like he was ready for his next photo shoot.

Tikki zipped up, “ok ready to go!”

“Great! Tikki Spot On!”

…oooOOOooo…

Adrien was indeed sweating. He sat rigidly at his computer desk. He could feel Plagg in his pocket still giggling to himself. It wasn’t helping at all.

He could hear the water running which meant that she wasn’t going to kill him outright. Maybe he might live to see his next birthday; his lady was a hothead sometimes, but maybe she would forgive his faux pas. He would live to see the roundness of the moon as it came up tonight, it was a full moon after all.

So round and perfect. Dimples and he swore the was a hint of freckles. Of course, he had seen bums before; he was a model, and not everyone backstage was always modest. In fact, some of Gabriel's own designs bordered on risqué with some roundness showing.

It was so round. His mind wandered it was like a perfect daydream. A secret Santa gift that someone had given him when he wasn’t expecting one. So perfect so so s-so LADYBUG. Was he crazy? He was daydreaming about Ladybugs butt. She was going to kill him.

He heard the water stop. He hurried over to the door he could hear her talking to her kwami. Oh the cookies, he rushed to his desk scooped up the plate. He was so lucky that Natalie had a stash of cookies from the Dupain-Cheng boulangerie that he could raid.  

He stood at the door and gently rapped, “When you’re done Ladybug, Chat Noir said you wanted some cookies. They are on a plate right in front of the door.”

He back away slowly, moments later the door popped a crack a slender hand reached out and snatched the plate. It was a few minutes later, and he heard “Tikki Spots On!” And watched as a bright pink flash erupted under the door.

He sat back down; he was normally the poster child of brave, but when it came to facing Ladybug, he was a big pussy cat. Oh and he was sure he was about to die. Dead. Killed. Mort. Finished. Over. Done.

…oooOOOooo…

Ladybug strode out of the bathroom towel around her shoulders. She scanned the room quickly looking for something … or someone till her eyes rested on Adrien who was sitting very very still at his computer desk with the most awkward of looks on his face.

Involuntarily her one hand went behind her back as the other gave a little wave “Hi! Um have you seen my partner? Chat Noir?”

Adrien’s hand went to the back of his neck as he fumbled for words. “H-he um is h-he… around.”

Ladybug looked the room over again. “Is he hiding? I am sure he is… concerned… about seeing me. **Butt** I can assure him it’s ok.

Adrien nearly swallowed his tongue. “He had asked me to check if you were going to kill him…”

She smiled, “silly kitty should know I wouldn’t kill him, maim maybe…” she smiled a little harder.

Adrien twitched.

Ladybug giggled and covered her mouth, “sorry that was bad. I don’t know what he told you, but please go ask him to come here, it’s safe.”

“I-if you are sure. I will get him and give you a little alone time. I am late for a fencing lesson.” He scampered to the door. He stopped just before he left. “He didn’t tell me anything except he was sure you were going to be very very angry with him, and he was very very sorry.” And with that, he disappeared.

Ladybug stood thinking with a frown on her face, ‘funny Adrien doesn’t have fencing class today, meh maybe a special class.’

The door open and a nervous looking Chat stepped in.

Shwe stared at him for a moment “You look like a chat on a hot tin roof.” Nervous for some reason?

Chat sighed “How long does it have to go on? This punishment? Haven't I done time enough, haven't I served my term? Cat I apply for a-pardon?”

“Listen it was an **ass** inine mistake **butt** we all make them. The one thing I have to know is. Do you know who I am?”

Chat looked at the floor poking at a speck of dirt with his toe. “Honestly M’lady the only thing I saw was your Ladybum.”

She let her frown drop and a smile formed there instead. “Look I think we can put this **behind** us on one condition.”

“Anything M’lady.”

“We never speak of it again.”

He looked up, “abpurrsolutely.”

She walked over and squeezed his butt giggled and dashed to the window. “Common Chat lets go get the bad guy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this an ML Secret Santa gift if you didn't get one ;) it kinda spawned when I was reading some of the other amazing work out there.


End file.
